With the increasing popularity of various wireless standards and technologies, there is a growing demand to provide a simple and complete solution for wireless communications applications. In this regard, electronics manufacturers are increasingly attempting to incorporate multiple wireless technologies into a single portable electronic device.
Although desirable to users, incorporating multiple wireless communication technologies into devices such as wireless handsets may pose problems in terms of cost and complexity. In this regard, combining a plurality of wireless technologies into a portable electronic device may require separate processing hardware and/or separate processing software. Moreover, coordinating the reception and/or transmission of data to and/or from the portable electronic device may require significant processing overhead that may impose certain operation restrictions and/or design challenges. For example, Bluetooth and Wireless LAN may pose certain coexistence problems caused by the close proximity of the Bluetooth and WLAN transceivers.
Furthermore, simultaneous use of a plurality of radios in a handheld communication device may result in significant increases in power consumption. Accordingly, the transmission of these multiple wireless protocol signals may require novel transmitter and receiver designs to share components within the device and optimize power usage.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.